


The Edge of Dawn

by TheHiddenGlitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm taking bits of lore into my own hands, Multi, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers for other Routes as well, Will try and follow most of canon, spoilers for blue lions route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenGlitch/pseuds/TheHiddenGlitch
Summary: Two years had passed since the end of the war, and the land Fódlan has just begun to recover. Dimitri and (F)Byleth do their best in restoring Fódlan while being married. Things are turning great for the couple as progress is made. However, the peace is soon broken as the lingering darkness of an enemy begin to resurface. With an unexpected guest, the Blue Lions must reunite and solve a mystery left in the shadows of the war. And hopefully, prevent a second war for sweeping across Fódlan.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years, it had been two years since the war. When the continent of Fódlan was entrenched in a five-year-long war. Byleth could still recall the day she awoke. Somehow, she had awakened from her five-year slumber after the attack on Garreg Mach. There, she found herself reunited with her Blue Lions students she taught all those years ago. The war was still present as the scars of the continent. Where she stood bravely by Dimitri’s side, through the dark and the light until Fódlan’s war was put to an end. 

In those two years, much joy was to behold for Byleth and her students. She had happily wedded Dimitri; an occasion that helped bolster morale and unite Fódlan. Dedue and Annette also fell in love and married, still ever so loyal and hardworking toward each other and the Kingdom. Felix continued to serve as Dimitri’s right-hand man and somehow found himself married to Bernadetta; a lovely marriage that he would never fully admit to aloud despite the teasing. Sylvain and Mercedes’ marriage caught everyone off guard, but both happily served both the King and Archbishop whenever they were called. Ingrid and Ashe continued to serve as royal knights, yet their love was often kept as rumors. Or, at least thought of by Byleth.

She was proud of all her former students. They had all matured into full, successful adults. Over the past few years, Byleth had done so much in so little time. Even for the other students of Garreg Mach, her mind couldn’t help but think of them all as her children. Little ducklings just like back then. No matter how many times she saw them, they would never be more than those same students she came to love all those years ago.

Yet in some ways, she was haunted by those she couldn’t save. Ones such as Edelgard, victims of war and circumstances. Their blood staining the soil of Fódlan for all eternity. And in those times...

“My Grace!” A familiar voice called out to her.

Byleth was brought out of her thoughts. The sound of pegasus wings in the air coming to land on the ground. The air of Garreg Mach was still ever so cold. A constant reminder of how Fhirdiad would be this time of year. Hair of yellow sunlight was from its rider. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at who had called to her at this hour.

“Ingrid, what a surprise.” Byleth couldn’t help but have a heartfelt smile for Stalwart Knight. “I take it that you have been well?”

“Of course.” Ingrid bowed, her stead starting to graze the ground. 

“I see Glenn is happy as ever.” Byleth couldn’t help but grin. 

Ever since Byleth had recommended Ingrid take up a Pegasus, Ingrid grew a special bond to a handsome stallion. She had named him Glenn, in honor of her former fiance. Now that she was a Falcon Knight, Byleth could hardly recall a time they were apart if not for being indoors.

“Well, he still hasn’t completely acclimated to Faerghus’s weather just yet.” Ingrid smiled back. “It has been months since I was last here. May I ask what are you doing out here?”

The Archbishop understood the content behind the question. It was uncommon to find her out so early. Even a rarer sight to find the Archbishop standing in the graveyard. More so with freshly picked flowers resting on a pair of graves. Of both her parents, though one more prominent in memory.

“Ah, yes. I hadn’t had the time to visit the grave in some time. Seteth has kept me busy with matters relating to the Church of Seiros.” She turned back toward the grave. Her green eyes gaze toward the grave in question. Byleth shook her head before turning back. “Though, I guess that you would need something if you found me this early.

“Is it not early to see my beloved?” A warm embrace suddenly caught her from behind. The low, hushed voice made her smile.

“Dimitri!” She lightly pushed him away, but he held onto her tight.

Ingrid laughed a bit. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“I missed you so much.” He kept her in his embrace, kissing her neck. 

“Dima… please, that is quite enough!” Byleth couldn’t help but protest at his romantic advances. 

She gently pushed him away, enough for him to stop kissing her neck. Her light face was covered in a light flush. Both of them laughed, meeting gazes. Dimitri held her to his kiss. The couple turned and shared a quick kiss.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming so soon?” Byleth asked, running a hand through the blonde locks of her husband. “I thought you’d be out for another three months.”

“I was, but matters were resolved earlier than expected.” His smile could always put a smile on her face. “I couldn’t stand being away from any longer. Not after we’ve been apart for so many months.”

Her hand intertwined with his own. “It was only for two months.”

“Two months too long. I do wish you could come with me more often.” She could see the puppy love in his eyes. The same one from all those years ago. His words from his heart, that was for sure. “I hate being apart from you.”

“As do I, but our duties toward Fódlan and the Church of Seiros come first.” She stated, pushing him away, but keeping their hands locked together. “Unless you plan to steal me again this evening.”

Dimitri pulled her back, a content grin on his face. “Maybe I will.”

“I expect to find your later this evening once I retire to my quarters. I trust you’ll be there?” Byleth asked. “I must return to my room before Seteth berates me for being up so early.”

* * *

Byleth always found herself speaking with many in regards to the Church of Seiros’ recovery - from the restoration of Garreg Mach and the Knights of Seiros to political matters regarding the territories that were formerly the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance. It was quite exhausting, for not even all her scars and wounds from the war had completely healed. Quite like the monastery itself, they were scarred from the peaceful years of old.

Often were the times sneaking from duties, she would wander about the monastery. The Training Grounds filled with aspiring new Knights of Seiros of present yet held many tournaments of the past. The Marketplace in the front still held a plentiful of shops, including locals returning after years of ruin. The Dining Hall was starting to become full and lively like those years ago, instead of the near vacancy she witnesses upon returning years prior. Nearby, the Fishing Spot still gathered fish to be caught; a past time she came to enjoy both in the past and present. Even the Greenhouse was blossoming in beauty, somehow untainted by blood of battles despite crumbling about.

The Officers Academy brought her some much joy, so much life than the years she wandered as a mercenary. While she still loved her father so much, being the Blue Lion’s Professor made her feel something more. The classrooms brought her bittersweet memories. Lectures and tutoring with her students always filled her day. Seeing the interactions of her students with others certainly was surprising. Just like the few who asked to transfer to her class. 

Byleth stopped as she held the Black Eagles Banner, recalling the day where Bernadetta was adamant and flustered when asking to join her class. Dorothea as well asked later on to join her class, an act that caught Byleth off guard. That wasn’t all; all the Black Eagles students appeared as well. She could see the phantoms wandering about; not like their war-torn selves, she bore witness to. Linhardt always dozing off when not studying Crests. Petra determination for studying the language of Fódlan. Caspar’s drive for justice and constant shouting in the halls. Ferdinand’s butting rivalry with Edelgard as Hubert remained by her side. 

How she wished Edelgard could have chosen another path. It was a painful choice; one that Dimitri made as she supported him. From blind ruthless murder for a chance of redemption. One that never came. 

Another banner was beside her. The one for the Golden Deer; a house where she two had acquired both Lysithea and Marianne as students. Both for different reasons; Lysithea sought it out for magical potential while Marianne and Byleth had formed a strong friendship. Even then, she could see the Golden Deer phantoms from time to time. Leonne’s drive to one day become like Jeralt. Ignatz’s interest and love for art, contrasting the buff and food-loving Raphael. Even Lorenz was quite an odd-ball charming, always hearing his advances certainly made her think of Sylvain. 

Yet out of that class, Claude and Hilda were best described as their allies. Claude and Hilda somehow got engaged and left the continent. She was disappointed that he chose to leave. Claude was certainly one student and man Byleth could never truly understand. They were also survivors of the war, something she thanked the goddess every day. One day, she hoped to meet with them and talk. It was only a few years, but Claude always carried a sense of banter nobody else could replace. 

So many things had changed. Once, Byleth was mercenary turned professor. Now, she was the Archbishop and wife to the Savior King. Such titles and responsibilities were on her shoulders. A burden the couple promised to share. Though some days, she wished to go back to simpler times. 

It was hard making decisions for more than just a class, let alone a whole country. An army was easier, with others choosing to display their own thoughts and even challenge her own. The only one who would do so now was Seteth. She did love his devotion, but there wasn’t the same spark as back then. Perhaps it was due to Rhea leaving her the position from the war. A position she never asked but received. The former Archbishop had vanished, Catherine following behind. 

Byleth shook her head, putting down the last banter before looking up to the sky. The sun was breaking through the clouds. Soon enough, she would hear Seteth’s brutal yet honest lecture about wandering off. Yet, she could still recall the days where the peace was kept. Where all house leaders stood in the same room, happy and free of the horrors of the future. At least in her eyes. Not like that time five years later, where the three clashed armies and split blood onto the land. 

It was too foolish to live in the past, to reminisce and hope to relive those past times. Even with the Divine Pulse, Byleth couldn’t bring herself to go back. If she couldn’t change the fate of her father, why should she do so now? 

* * *

While Dimitri usually handled much of the political side of things, Byleth couldn’t avoid the responsibilities of being the Archbishop. Much had to be done for the Church of Seiros. Starting off was the reformation of policies. She never dared question the teachings of Seiros in her time of being a professor. However, she did see an issue with the punishment for sinners. Not everything had to answer with the blood of sinners painting the ground. Her first order and decision as Archbishop were to reform and atone for such acts. Being with Dimitri made Byleth reflect on teachings. Would Rhea cut Dimitri down seven years ago? Leave him to forever be haunted by the past and unable to redeem himself? She thought not. Even if she was seen as too merciful, Byleth swore to not let another soul fall into darkness without a chance. Dimitri would like to see the same thing. 

One thing still remained much of the war. An unresolved enemy she only briefly saw at times. The mysterious ones hidden in the shadows. Those Who Slither in the Dark. As quickly as they took Jeralt’s life, they vanished away until the final battle. The mysterious group was only noted in very few places. One of which was a journal left behind in the Empire. Somehow written by Hubert of all people. The discovery was by accident, but it held a place with recent events detailed by the Knights of Seiros.

Strange Demonic Beasts had been sighted throughout Fódlan. Always by those mysterious people. Not a trace of them remains; only the bodies of the beasts or humans transformed into beasts. It sounded so much like Edelgard. The transformation she went through felt too similar to the beasts. That and Seteth believed they could still pose a threat if the sightings were to be true. There was yet any positive truth to the group’s return. Not with the investigation still going. Byleth just had to believe something would come of it. 

There were more important matters Seteth though she should manage. Including what being discussed at the moment. One from an unlikely visitor.

“Lady Byleth, it is an honor to be in your presence.” Marianne greeted the Archbishop and Seteth. “I hope to not be a bother.”

“Not at all.” Byleth shook her head. “I am glad to see you as well. Though, I would have never expected you to request an audience with me. Now, what is it you’d like to say.”

“Why yes… recently, there was a skirmish with the Demonic Beasts. I just happened to be there, but what I found afterwards…” Her hands were clenched around something. Trembling as she was, she looked on ahead before opening her hands. “...I do believe it is best for both of you to see it with your own eyes.”

While small, the object in her hands did send a chill down Byleth’s spine. It had been years since she had seen such a thing. There was the only time she had ever seen such a thing. Resting in the Holy Tomb, forever locked away. That being a Crest Stone, one that Marianne held open for them to see.

“This is a Crest Stone!” Seteth exclaimed.

“One of the Demonic Beasts was holding onto one of these?” Byleth inquired.

Marianne shook her head. “No, but a strange man was holding this object when the beasts appeared. He was killed by them, but the Demonic Beasts acted strange it. I only managed to find it by chance. He was using them for something, but I don’t recall anyone else having access to these stones… not since you first entered the Holy Tomb, Lady Byleth.”

The Archbishop understood those words. When the Flame Emperor tried to steal them away, Byleth made sure that they were protected. Rhea was adamant on that mattered. While she didn’t completely understand their purpose, this new discovery was dangerous. No soul has even stepped into the Holy Tomb, not without her to unlock the seal. A seal Byleth had purposely placed and heavily guarded. She didn’t want anyone entering that place. Not after the last time, she stepped foot inside. 

“But that is impossible! There should not be anyone else who has access to the Holy Tomb, unless…” Seteth trailed off.

“I know, but one comes to mind. Rumors have spread about Those Who Slither in the Dark. They say they found a way to create Crest Stones.” Marianne looked down. “I am aware how after the war, both you and Dimitri sought them out. But if this does you any good, then…”

“Marianne, bringing this to our attention. I will have Hanneman take it from here and investigate this Crest Stone.” Byleth then turned to Seteth. “There isn’t a problem with that, correct?”

Seteth seemed hesitant, but she couldn’t tell. “Not at all. If Those Who Slither in the Dark are responsible for this, they should be brought to justice for their crimes.”

“Marianne, can you please drop off the Crest Stone to Hanneman? He should still be in his office. I also wish that you keep this between us.”

“Of course. I am glad to be of assistance.” Marianne bowed, clasping the Crest Stone tightly being leaving the audience hall.

“A Crest Stone… Seteth, you don’t believe that Those Who Slither in the Dark are capable of creating them, do you?” Byleth waited until they were alone to ask. It would cause quite a stir should it spread beyond the monastery. 

“I cannot say, but we will have to wait for Hanneman to finish his research on that matter,” Seteth stated. 

Byleth nodded. “Quite so. I don’t want to get my hopes up, but if this does relate to Those Who Slither in the Dark… can I trust you to go through Hubert’s journal once more?”

“Why yes, but I don’t see the reason to-!”

“Your Grace! Come quickly!” A Knight of Seiros suddenly entered the audience hall unannounced, catching the tow off guard.

“What is it?” Seteth turned his stern gaze toward the knight.

“It is a wyvern! A wyvern suddenly landed in the cathedral carrying something on its back! You must come at once!”

Byleth and Seteth exchanged glances and nodded. 

* * *

The crowd at the cathedral certainly was causing quite a stir. The Archbishop and her second-in-command arrived with the Knights of Seiros by their side. It appeared as the creature had crashed through some of the repair work of the cathedral’s roof. Thankfully, they had only started on the restoration. Seteth would have it hard if it was anything greater. The crowd was amassed of many ages and professions. Byleth walked her way through with Seteth by her side. The Knights helped parted ways as she caught sight of the creature. 

It appeared like the wyvern was covering something, snarling at anyone getting too close. She was a bit surprised to see that Dimitri and his knights were there. Ashe was the first to notice her, gasping her name as the others turned around.

“What happened here?” Byleth needed to know what was going on, looking to others for answers.

“The wyvern just suddenly crashed on through the roof. It is badly injured, but it won’t let anyone get close to it.” Ashe explained, looking back as it snapped at Felix. 

“Though it is strange; I don’t recall white wyverns being native to this area,” Seteth stated as Byleth walked closer to her husband.

She got a good look at the creature, blood coating its scales and arrows still hooked on it. It looked much in pain. If she could just help ease the pain. Byleth knew it was trying to shield something, but what? She could feel Dimitri reach for her hand and squeeze it tightly. 

“Well, somebody must have owned it.” Felix scowled. “It has a harness and everything.”

“It isn’t anyone from the Knights of Seiros,” Dedue stated. “Nor anyone in His Majesty's Royal Guard.”

“Who would be so reckless to just crash their wyvern into the cathedral? It is almost like they don’t have regard for the cathedral at all!” Just then, Felix’s comment made something click in her head. “Not to mention just leaving it-!”

“Felix,” The Archbishop addressed his name.

“What? I’m just saying what is true.” Felix began to defend himself.

“No, I’m not trying to cut you down.” Byleth shook her head, then looking to everyone else. “Do you guys remember seven years ago, when we went to Derdriu?”

“I remember that! It was after Claude sent a messenger requesting assistance.” Ashe was quick to respond. “Why why bring that-!”

“Wait, my beloved, you can’t be saying-?!” Dimitri was having a hard time believing what she was saying. 

“Your Grace, I must concur. You cannot possibly be that wyvern is that of Claude von Riegan. What reason would he-!?” Seteth began.

“I am not sure, but if this is his wyvern, then…” She trailed off, getting cut off as the wyvern charged from snapping back to hissing. 

Byleth didn’t have to argue her point much longer. Not when the wing of the wyvern recoiled in pain. The creature seemingly passed out in pain, but the wing’s movement gave the group a grim sight to behold. Worse than the blood pooling and staining tiles.

Underneath the wyvern, tucked away was a person. A badly beaten, bloody and bruised Claude von Riegan.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that finding a wounded Claude lying on the cathedral floor scary was an understatement. Immediately things went to chaos. The former Leicester Alliance leader was rushed to the infirmary. Manuela informed ahead of time to do whatever she could to save Claude’s life. The wyvern was second to none, as Marianne offered her own time to help mend its wounds. The creature was moved out as the Knights helped disperse the crowd. Byleth couldn’t help but fear the worst. She couldn’t afford to add another body to the crypt of the students. Let alone give Dimitri anything more to worry about.

She had retreated with Dimitri by her side. The King refused to leave her side as they departed. The Royal Knight followed afterward. Byleth gave Seteth the all-clear to investigate the incident. For the time being, she was joined in the audience chambers by her former students. They were trusted enough to be left alone. The Archbishop would always inform Seteth on matters anyway.

“Claude… what is Claude doing here?!” Ashe was the first to break the tense silence of the room.

“He hasn’t given us a single message in two years and he suddenly shows up now?” Felix spoke next. “Claude is full of surprises.”

“Why would Claude suddenly come back now of all times? Let alone be attacked.” Ingrid turned to the Archbishop. “You didn’t know anything about this, did you?”

“No. I would tell you all right away if I did.” Byleth clasped her hands in prayer. “Seeing Claude there… it was terrifying.”

“By the looks of it, Claude did appear to be ambushed.” Dimitri folded his arms in thought. “We can’t say for certain about anything, but we have to for Manuela’s examination.”

“We can only hope and pray he recovers well enough to give us answers.” Byleth was firm in her resolve. “Claude isn’t one to fall so easily, even back during the war.”

“Could it have been an attempted assassination?” Dedue proposed the question to the ground.

“What for? Claude’s been gone for two years; nobody’s going to care if he just shows up again.” Felix’s disdain was quite apparent in his tone.

“Felix.” Dimitri narrowed his visible eye. 

“Either way, I think it is clear that Claude was targeted for something. We just don’t know what.” Ingrid looked around. “We only need to know what for.”

“Hang on, Claude wasn’t the only one to leave Fódlan, right?” Ashe looked a bit nervous.

“...Hilda did leave with him if memory serves.” Dimitri stated. 

“Then, if Claude is here, would that mean Hilda is here as well? If the rumors that they got married are true, after all.” Ashe’s reason brought silence to the room.

“Hilda…! That’s right!” Ingrid gasped. “Claude and Hilda were pretty attached when we last saw them.”

“Then that means…”

“Your Majesty! Your Grace! A group of demonic beasts is approaching the nearby town.” A Knight of Seiros barged into the audience hall. 

“Demonic beasts… I see. Let Seteth know that we will be heading over to deal with the situation. Inform the Knights of Seiros to begin evacuation at once.” Byleth gave the order to the Knight. “Am I clear?”

“Your Grace…” Byleth knew what Dedue was about to say, so she decided to cut him off before he could continue.

“I will not just simply wait here while you take care of those beasts. Not after what has happened with Claude.” She retorted, before turning to face Dimitri. “I waited for two months for you to come back. I won’t wait a minute longer.”

Dimitri smiled, reaching out and holding her cheek in his hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my beloved.”

* * *

After the brief flirt, Dimitri and Byleth prepared to head out. Some of the Knights of Seiros were going to be there as well. To minimize damage and help protect the former mercenary. Not that she entirely needed the guard. She was already safe with Dimitri and her former students heading on out. The town was not far, and already the sounds of roars filled the air alongside screams. The scent of blood was in the air. Byleth could already tell Dimitri was a bit unnerved. His hand not gripping his lance was twitching. 

“How many are there?” She asked, seeing one of the Knights of Seiros ran up to the group.

“One of the beasts was already slain, but two of them still remain. The wolf ones are giving us trouble evacuating the last remaining villagers.” The Knight replied.

“The villagers are our main priority. Ingrid, I need you to fly in the skies. You and Ashe are responsible for luring the wolves away if they try to go for any of the villagers.” Dimitri began giving out his command. 

“Got it.” Ingrid took the skies as Ashe rode off on his stead. 

“Felix, I need you to watch over-!”

“Yeah yeah, I got it, Your Majesty.” Felix waved him off. “You go with Dedue. I’ll make sure your wife is safe and sound.”

“Felix, please.” The Archbishop turned her attention back toward the King. “We will see to it that the beasts are no more.”

* * *

Up above the village, something was watching. A person was watching the wolves rampaging down below, hunting down anything that moved. They fluttered in the air, riding one dark stead, observing the destruction below. Pale skin did she have, dressed in black armor while wearing a similarly styled black Volto mask. Their hair and eyes were still visible. Pale yellow eyes and brown-greyish hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

They continued to watch the efforts the Church of Seiros and the Kingdom had against the demonic beasts. They were admirable, as the Bow Knight lured one of the wolves away with arrows fire. The King and Archbishop separated each one with a vassal and group of soldiers at their sides. Not terribly annoying, but it would certainly get the job done sooner. The mission will be completed. 

The grip on the lance tightening, something caught their attention. A Falcon Knight swooping down and knocking a wolf back. It was a Royal Knight: Ingrid. Their face darkened; of course, the Royal Knights would be here. If the mission was to be fulfilled, then Ingrid must be taken out. Though if they could get around her…

The shouting of the Archbishop caught their attention. She was near the wolf as blade and fang clashed. A Mortal Servant traded hits and had retreated, resorting to using thunder magic. The three were so _ perfectly _ occupied. Enough to get the job done.

Swooping down, they readied the silver lance, aiming to strike right through the Fell Star from behind. An easy kill.

“Your Grace!” A shout came too quickly.

Metal clashed against each other. The silver lance was met by a refined one. Golden feathers scattered about with the dark feathers. The Archbishop’s emerald eyes widen as she looked back. They hissed before knocking Ingrid back. However, the Falcon Knight remained to guard the royal. The emerald Fell Star looked back, the Sword of the Creator in hand.

“Are you the one who are leading these wolves?” Ingrid asked as she swung her lance.

They didn’t respond, though they were aware that both the royal knights were ready to strike. 

“Your silence says enough.” Byleth finished healing as she remained firm. “You must be one of them, aren’t you?”

“Fell Star, your life must end.” They stated, readying their lance. “And nobody will stand in the way.”

“Like we’ll allow it!” Felix’s blade matched the silver lance strike toward the Archbishop. 

“Out of my way,” They knocked them back, channeling magic through their silver lance before charging right toward the Archbishop.

Byleth reached for the Sword of Creator. Sword and Lance clashed, the pulsating electrical magic channeled through the lance sending sparks all around. Both seemingly evenly matched in strength. 

“Your Grace! Protect the Archbishop!” Shouting could be heard from afar.

This frustrated the enemy, pulling back. This dodge the sword and lance of the nimble stead. Dark feathers scattered about while taking back to the sky. Frustration settled in for the flyer. They reached for something they were holding in their belongings. 

Ingrid took the chance to pursue, preparing her lance to strike the stead. To ground the enemy without killing the rider. If she had to, the angle could hinder the enemy from retaliation. However, just as she was about to strike, the enemy made their move.

“Descend into darkness!” They shouted, unleashing a Swarm Ζ below.

The Falcon Knight dodged the attack as the lance went to pierce the enemy. However, the Dark Flier swirled out of the way. 

“You failed your mission.” The Dark Flier smirked as they flew past Ingrid.

“No, I haven’t!” Ingrid turned and prepared to stab the flier out of the sky. “It is you who has failed!”

“Incorrect. The wolves say otherwise.” The statement made Ingrid hesitate as screams were heard down below. 

That same hesitation was her weakness. The enemy used their lance to knock Ingrid off balance. She lost balance, grip slipping as she suddenly was falling. Falling into the jaws of the wolves.

“Ingrid!!!” Felix scowled. “Damn it! I have to use a Gambit.”

“Ashe!!” Byleth shouted at the top of her lungs.

The sounds of hoof steps got the Archbishop’s attention. She looked back and saw a flurry of arrows rain past. Some of the arrows sunk into a wolf’s flesh. One even shooting into its eye. The beast howled in pain, turning to face the Bow Knight.

The second wolf barely got a chance to snap jaws closed. A javelin was thrown, going from the bottom jaw and lodging it deep inside. It recoiled in pain before falling limp to the ground. 

“Please work!” Marianne said as she channeled a spell, creating a cushion of wind to break Ingrid’s fall. 

Glenn dives down towards his rider. The Falcon Knight managed to prepare herself as the wind broke her fall. However, it did little to break the fall. She had a bit of blood and wind damaging her outfit.

“Hold still, Ingrid!” Marianne rode over on her steed. Then she extended her hands and began to use her healing magic. “I’ll patch these up right now.”

“Marianne!!” Dimitri ran over to the group. “Is everyone alright?”

“Almost. Marianne is healing Ingrid as we speak.” Byleth pointed to the Dark Flier in the sky. “It appears that the leader is in the sky. They seem to be commanding the demonic beasts.”

Ashe fired another arrow, trying to hit the flier. They dodged out of the way, unleashing another dark magic attack. The Bow Knight swiftly dodged, but it angered the wolf. Felix quickly unleashed some thunder magic, zapping the beast. Byleth followed up with the Sword of the Creator, finishing it off. She didn’t have enough time to catch sight of the dark magic from above. The flier threw their silver lance, channeling the magic right toward the Archbishop.

A scream was heard as Byleth stumbled back. She was shocked to find that the lance missed, dark magic fading. The flier was irritated but was unaware of a javelin. The javelin struck the rider on their shoulder. They yelped before noticing a blue eye burning with fury. Grabbing their shoulder, they knew it was fruitless to continue fighting

“You! Who _ are _ you?” Dimitri shouted, lance in hand.

The Dark Flier spat. Holding their wounded shoulder as blood dripped down. “...Missioned failed. You won’t win next time.”

“Wait!!!”

“Dimitri, let them go,” Byleth said, grabbed his shoulder. “We can deal with them another time. Our efforts should be toward the people of this town.”

The group’s gaze went toward the fading corpses. Byleth noted something, in particular, walking over and pulling something from the fading flesh. It looked broken, but she recognized the shape from anywhere.

A Crest Stone.

* * *

“My beloved, you are not hurt, are you?” Dimitri was quick to her side, the audience hall full of concerns and many questions.

“I am well; you needn’t worry,” Byleth stated. “What I am more concerned about was that flier… they nearly took out Ingrid. It was only fortunate that Marianne was nearby.”

“It is nothing, Your Grace.” Marianne bowed. “I was happy to help.”

“Fortunately, Ingrid only suffered minor injuries. Though we can’t save the same for the town.” Seteth reminded the group. “It will take some time before the town is restored.”

“Just who was that flier? It almost seemed like they were controlling those demonic beasts,” Ashe asked the room. “They could even use magic. That’s not something anyone in the Kingdom can do.”

“Whoever they are, they will be brought to justice and rightly punished for their crimes.” Byleth was clearly strict about that decision. “Endangering the lives of innocence and using demonic beasts to fulfill their goals is an act I cannot simply excuse.”

“You got that right.” Felix agreed. 

“Though, if I may add, that flier reminded me of something.” Ashe was hesitant with his remark, enough to get the attention of the others.

“What do you mean?” Dedue asked, allowing Ashe to continue on.

“With those beasts and that flyer… it reminded of the forces during that final battle. The ones with Edelgard.” 

Ashe’s comment sent an uncomfortable silence in the audience hall. They all recalled that fateful battle. Dimitri’s face said it all. When he had to finish Edelgard off after giving her that second chance. Everyone was aware of those strange forces merged with the Imperial Army. Those Who Slithered in the Dark. The ones who murdered her father. She didn’t want to say too much just yet. At least until Seteth or Hanneman came back with their findings.

“Indeed, they do. But let us not rush to conclusions.” Seteth spoke up. “For now, I believe it is best for us to retire for the knight.”

“After what just happened?! What if the enemy decides to attack again?” Felix glared at the second-in-command.

“The Knights of Seiros will serve well enough. I don’t want us wasting the rest of today to hinder our performance tomorrow.” Byleth stated to the royal knights, only giving a glance to Dimitri. “I will be retiring to my quarters. If you have anything else to say, you can tell Seteth.”

“But Your Grace-!”

“Please! I won’t have anything else on my plate this evening.” Byleth shook her head, walking out of the audience hall.

* * *

In truth, she didn’t retire to her quarters right away. She made a stop to Hanneman’s research study. She needed to understand a bit more about the Crest Stones. The Archbishop was hoping for some sort of answer. Private and away from the others. Except for Marianne; she was quite adamant on staying with what she discovered two years ago. Byleth could recall that clearly, with the dark forest and the demonic beasts capable of speech. Including Maurice.

“Hanneman, have you made any progress?” Byleth asked.

“Well, there are little records of Crest Stones I have to base my research, but the assistance from Lady Marianne has certainly helped.” The old man smiled at Marianne. “With her help, I did come to a discovery of sorts.”

“Really? What of it?”

“According to what I’ve observed from the demonic beast corpses and from what the recent battle has displayed, we believe that Crest Stones are responsible for some of the recent sightings of the demonic beasts,” Marianne answered. “Or rather… I do believe that the Crest Stones might have been used to transform people into demonic beasts.”

“Crest Stones transforming people into demonic beasts!?” Byleth was shocked. “But I thought…”

“We don’t have concrete proof, but you do recall the mission Lady Rhea sent you on? The one involving the Lance of Ruin?” Hanneman asked, waiting until Byleth nodded to continue on. “Well, it does appear that under specific circumstances, the power of a Crest Stone can transform somebody into a demonic beast. Though the age of these Crest Stones, they seem to be comprised of ancient technology. Ones that don’t match the ones recorded in the Holy Tomb.”

“Would that mean, they are from Those Who Slithered in the Dark?” Marianne asked. “If I recall, didn’t those who… killed Jeralt also command demonic beasts?”

“Most likely yes, but even with that… how am I ever going to bring this up to Dimitri?” Byleth sighed. “If Those Who Slithered in the Dark are back…”

“Your Grace, I will continue my research. If I make any further discovery, I will inform you at once.” Hanneman stated.

“I will also stay a bit longer and see if I can be of any help.” Marianne rubbed her hands together. “Perhaps with my Crest of the Beast -I mean Maurice, I can help. I am also going to send a message to Lysithea.”

“Lysithea? That’s a name I have not heard in a long time.” Byleth grinned. “I didn’t know you two were in touch.”

“We are, even if we don’t see each other as often as I’d like.” A grin fell upon Marianne’s face. “I do believe she could be of some help. She was the one to first let me know of the demonic beasts.”

“I do believe it would be nice to have her in our company again.” Hanneman seemed excited. “How soon do you think she can come?”

“Most likely, if she hasn’t moved territories yet again, I estimate about a week. Is that alright Your Grace?”

“Yes. And if she says no, tell here I have requested a summons for her.” Byleth grinned.

“Of course, but I doubt she’d say no if I asked.” Marianne smiled. 

“Don’t stay up too late researching this; if this is from Those Who Slither in the Dark, we need to proceed with caution.”

* * *

“How did it go?” Dimitri asked the royal couple themselves retired back to their quarters. 

“I won’t know much for such, but Manuela says Claude’s condition is a blessing from the Goddess. Though some of those wounds were deep, none were life-threatening.” Byleth explained, taking off the last bit of her armor. “She can’t say when Claude will awaken; we can only pray and hope he awakens soon.”

“Claude, he can be devious at times.” Dimitri laughed a bit. “Do you recall that one time he brewed poison in his dorm room?”

Byleth rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile. “Don’t remind me. He ended up in the infirmary for a week because he decided to make it airborne. Quite a card.”

“Well, he certainly was unpredictable at times. Even now, he did surprise the two of us.” 

“He was lucky he didn’t hurt anyone.” Byleth turned and walked over to her husband. She embraced him from behind. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he’d stay.”

“If he did,” Dimitri slowly turned around, grabbing one of Byleth’s hands and lightly kissing her on the lips. “Our wedding night would have surely been ruined.”

“You just say that because Dedue nearly interrupted us.” She tapped the tip of his nose.

“It was an honest mistake!” Both of them shared a laugh before diving in for a kiss. 

There was no mistaking that the royal couple did share a splendid night together. Even if the future ahead did appear like an upcoming storm, Dimitri and Byleth would stand hand in hand together. They’ve faced many things, and another conflict wouldn’t separate the true love the Archbishop and King shared.

* * *

The flier stopped, finally landing far away from the monastery and deep in a forest. They stumbled out, rolling onto the ground while holding their shoulder. 

“Curse that… false king!” They bit their tongue, still applying pressure to their wounds. “Why was he there!?”

“...The mission failed, didn’t it?” Another asked from the shadows.

The flier jolted, eyes darting around as their stead kicked at the ground. A man emerged from the shadows, dressed in leather and armor, an ax resting on his back. He had white hair, ruffled and wild in nature, like his pale yellow eyes. Scars littered his body, old and faded.

“...I…” They looked away as he approached. “The King… the Kingdom’s King and those dastardly royal knights were there! I couldn’t - I tried-!”

“Enough!” He shouted at her, eyes seemingly now noticing the red blood on the ground. “Don’t lie to me, Rue. You know how I feel with lies. Was he there?”

“...The King was there… with his royal knights…” Rue didn’t bother looking up, instead of falling to their knees and looking at the ground instead. “But… I do believe... from his trail of blood… he made it…”

The male scowled. “Damn it; if he’s there, Solon and Thales won’t be happy about this… however-”

“Apep!!” A person dressed in dark robes came from the shadows, addressing the warriors. “We managed to secure one of the targets. Albeit, she was a bit feisty.”

“Which one?” He inquired at once.

“The one who bears a minor Crest of Goneril. And from the looks of it, she has apparently wedded the one bearing the minor Crest of Riegan.” The person reported.

“Minor Crest of Goneril you say.” Apep grinned, before only giving Rue a glance back. He went on to address the member who joined them. “Get Rue to a healer. Rue has a use for us yet. However, I must see the one bearing that minor Crest of Goneril. Their bloodline might be exactly what we need.”

“Of course!” The figure stated.

“...Apep?” Rue only then looked up at the warrior and commander.

“We might not have the Archbishop’s corpse nor the Sword of the Creator, but we might yet gain enough renown with Thale and Solon to spare us a swift death.” He stated, not facing them. “Perhaps then, we can finally achieve our goals. With or without the Kingdom in our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! With all the comments and kudos, I couldn’t wait to give everyone a second chapter. It will take some time since I feel like I will have to play Golden Deer soon to get some plot points down. Hopefully, this doesn’t disappoint everyone, even with the few OCs I’m adding in. Mainly because I knew I’d need to make some for Those Who Slither in the Dark. (Seriously, I didn't want to just slam Solon into this chapter for no reason.)
> 
> Also, I’m taking a few liberties with the story-telling in regards to lore. I might go back and change things if they don’t comply with canon. I'd love to read more comments or have more kudos. (That will convince me to write more! I also need to think of Chapter names soon. ;-; I'll try and keep them in the theme of Fire Emblem.)


	3. Chapter 3

Much of the following could easily be described as ‘tense.’ Claude has shown signs of recovery, yet never once did it seem like he was waking up. Manuela did confirm it was not any magic hindering his recovery. It just meant Claude would have to awaken on his own terms. No matter how much Byleth wanted to ask him questions. His sudden departure two years came without warning. She wanted to know why he did that? Even with him back, he was much a mystery as he was back in the academy.

No word or sightings of Hilda were noted. Even when Marianne sent her messenger off, there was not a word in former Alliance territories. The missing student of times long past was still missing. Something which didn’t settle well for the King or the Archbishop. Neither wanted to assume the worse. 

Though in terms of their findings, all present in the audience chambers had come to a realization. One that certainly didn’t help the mood.

“Those Who Slither in the Dark, they were ones commanding those demonic beasts?” Ashe’s question was what they had all come to agree upon.

“The evidence certainly seems to strongly push that idea.” Seteth held the journal in his hands. “Hubert’s own writing confirms as much.”

“But why would they do such a thing? And by  _ using _ Crest Stones,” Marianne had her hands to her chest. “What  _ is _ their goal?”

“I wish I knew, but for right now, they are our enemy,” Ingrid stated, eyes narrowing. “They tried to the Archbishop and Queen during that skirmish.”

“Ingrid, I am very much grateful for your efforts. Though, are you okay even standing up?” Byleth asked. “Your wounds haven’t entirely healed.”

“It is alright, Your Grace. These are nothing.” Ingrid protested. “I’ll wear these scars with honor.”

“Still, that is quite reckless of you to say.” Felix folded his arms.

“Enough Felix,” Dimitri gave his right-hand man a look. “Now, back to more pressing matters…”

“Right, we still have the question of how Those Who Slither in the Dark have acquired Crest Stones for use in their experiments,” Seteth opened the journal, searching for a certain part. “According to what Hubert has left behind, these experiments were done by exposing a human to a Crest Stone under certain conditions. Under those said conditions, a demonic beast is born from that human. Quite like what happens when a person lacking a Crest uses a Hero Relic.”

Right, Slyvain’s brother was transformed into a beast. Byleth could recall that well. The darkness of the fortress matching the unnatural power the lance had. Consuming the man before making him a beast. Killing him as well. Slyvain tried to hide his feelings of it, but deep down, everyone knew how much it tore him apart. Perhaps that’s why he married Mercedes.

“What conditions had to be met?” Byleth decided to ask the question.

“Hubert didn’t disclose that information. Be it to prevent it from leaking out or other reasons.” Seteth looked back down at the book, “Though he did leave us with a clue.”

“Did he now?” That got everyone’s attention.

“He did seem to not entirely believe the rumor, but it states something peculiar. It speaks of someone called… Myson.”

“Myson?” Ashe questioned the name. “I’ve never heard of a person named that before.”

“Apparently they are a member of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Hubert spoke of their various meetings. From what the Knights of Seiros have gathered, there are rumors matching the descriptions of this person. Perhaps Myson might be our only lead into the matters regarding Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

“Well, that settles in. If there is any chance of finding Hilda and getting answers, we must apprehend Myson.” Dimitri declared to the group.

“We can’t afford to waste time,” Felix noted. “Even if we do have to trust the words of a dead man.”

Everyone came to that conclusion, that for the time being, they would continue their matters while the Knights of Seiros were sent to find anything for a location of the Myson character. Alois was more than ecstatic to accept the mission. That left the Royal Knights to deal with protecting both the Archbishop and King. Both leaders knew how foolish things could be if they rushed. For the time being, they needed a bit of time to unwind.

And Byleth knew exactly what to do.

* * *

“Dimitri, you need to loosen up.” Byleth rubbed her husband’s shoulder. “You’ll break it at this rate.”

“If I relax even just a little bit more, I’ll…” The unfiltered nervousness on Dimitri’s face was plain to see, even if his hair wasn’t pulled back.

“It’s just fishing. You’re going to break the rod at this rate.” She moved her other hand to his own two. “Rule number 1: In order to fish, you need to relax. You’ve already broken two rods because of how tense you’ve been.”

“I already apologized!” He shook his head. 

“Dima, please just relax your muscles.”

The decision to go fishing was all Byleth’s idea. It was a past time she picked up during the academy days. Fishing had been a luxury; an activity that allowed her to unwind from teaching classes or running errands around the monastery. Many of those were dealing with lost items; how nobody bothered to actively look or talked about which object they lost. Even the staff gave her a hard time until she got to know students better. Though even with that, a few lost items she found post her five-year slumber… they were from those who fell from the battlefield.

One of which was currently being used, more by her own magic causing the bait to appear more alive and enticing to fish. She wasn’t exactly fishing, more like helping teach Dimitri how to fish. Dedue nor Ashe would comment, even when they were nearby. Yet she could hear their whispers and laughter when Dimitri broke the second rod. 

“Fishing is all about patience and relaxing.” She leaned over to rest on his shoulder. “You’ve been stuck at your desk for too long.”

“You’ve also been stuck in the audience hall for nearly four months,” Dimitri smirked as both shared a laugh. “You know… I used to think you were so focused on fishing. You used to come into the dining hall with barrels of fish.”

“Did I? I think that was only because Flayn had that fishing tournament. She was so determined to have a fish. Plus I was given fifty baits to use.”

“You caught her fish on the first try!”

“It was luck Dima!” She then slowly tapped her chin. “Though, I do think that’s why our victory celebration was mostly seafood. Guess I caught too many for the chefs to use for the month.”

The two shared a laugh again, enjoy a relaxing time.

* * *

The camp was small, possibly about twenty members. Rue emerged from the medical tent, wounds already bandaged. Other members gave her shifting gazing while the Dark Flier walked over to Apep. The Warrior was in another tent, currently looking at something. He heard Rue enter, handing something to another priest. 

“Apep, I have confirmed we haven’t been followed.” The Dark Flier bowed. “It will take some time before the Knights of Seiros will find our position.”

“Of course. Solon will be pleased that we have one under our custody.” Apep lifted a hand, allowing Rue to view a lock of pink hair in his hand. “Tell me Rue, how much would you think would suffice as a viable threat?”

Rue looked at the lock before shaking their head. “...More, more should work enough to deter them from making a rash move.”

“Perfect Rue.” He dropped the pink hair and walked closer to Rue. A hand was placed on her cheek. “See? You’re learning…”

As fast as the gentle gesture came, he pulled away to grab his ax, resting near the tent’s opening. “Stand guard and let nobody enter. I got to make sure our prisoner won’t cause us problems.”

Rue did as instructed, stepped up and closing the opening as they did. While they kept looking forward, the clear sound of an axe being swung. Later on was shouting, but by then, Rue had tuned it all out. Others around didn’t dare glance over to Rue or the tent. They went along their business. Rue’s eyes wavered only slightly once the noise halted. A tap on their back made them move. Apep stepped out. In one hand, a handful of pink locks.

“That was surprisingly simpler than anticipated. This will surely be enough to pose such a threat for both houses of power.” He then shoved the strands into Rue’s arms, the Flier nearly dropping some. “Take these and handle the threats. Don’t drop any of those strands or leave any traces of our location.”

“Certainly. As you desire.” Rue agree and went off, making sure to hold the hair with an iron grip.

“Apep, a message from Solon has arrived.” A dark mage approached the leader. 

The beast-like yellow eyes soon narrowed. “What of it?”

“Solon is disappointed about your efforts, yet pleased the capture of Hilda Valentine Goneril. He wishes for your group to return to base with the hostage. Immediately.”

“Of course he wouldn’t bother to teleport back here himself,” Apep muttered under his breath before responding. “We will do just that.”

* * *

“Mercedes, thank you so much for inviting me!” Bernadetta clasped her hands together. 

“It is so nice to you two again.” Annette smiled from ear to ear.

“I feel the same!” Mercedes nodded as the trio sat at the table for tea. Sweets decorating the table. “It has been some time since we last saw each other.”

“I know right! Dedue is often busy protecting His Majesty while I’m teaching at the Royal School of Sorcery. I barely get to hear from everyone outside of letters.” Annette laughed. “My students often keep me occupied, but I love them all the same. I think I understand what Professor must have felt when she was teaching us.”

“I could imagine what it must feel like. Sylvain and I have been quite busy.” Mercedes took a sip of her tea. “Things are looking up for us, even if Sylvain can’t see it himself.”

“I’m glad he’s starting to turn around. He hasn’t been flirting with girls, has he?” Bernadetta asked with a smirk. “I could curse him if you want.”

“Oh no, no. He’s been a bit flirtatious, but it is fine. I usually only have to deal with that if he’s feeling down.” 

“How have things been with you and Felix?” Annette inquired as she grabbed a dessert from the tray. “Hopefully the weather of Faerghus hasn’t been too rough.”

“It-It is fine, I swear. We’ve been fine.”

“Says the one who’s all bundled up.” Annette winked.

Bernadette got flustered. “I-I just think it is still going to take me time to warm up…”

“Oh Bernie, it is okay. I can warm up the room if you’d like.” Mercedes offered.

“N-N-No Ma’am! I’m perfectly o-ok-okay!” 

“Now you’ve done it. Do you want to borrow another blanket?”

“I said I’m fine!” 

The girls started laughing, making time to catch up while they were having their tea party. Mercedes talked at length about many of her stories with Sylvain. Each one cracking jokes for each of the wives. Annette spoke about her students, from the naturally gifted to the hard-working and determined. She often make referenced to their own Blue Lions house. Bernadetta didn’t have much to share, yet she did show off some of her dolls. Ones that each of them accepted while Bernadetta kept stuttering from the cold. It lasted quite some time.

“You know, being a teacher makes me think back to the academy… even to Dorothea.” She looked up to the other two. “Speaking of which, did she declined the invite to come today?”

Mercedes nodded, placing her cup back onto her place. “...Yes, I did tell her she was invited and we could accommodate her during the visit. Yet she wrote back telling me she couldn’t come. I even wrote about us visiting her at one of the opera shows, but she dodged the question.”

“I’d love to see a Mittelfrank Opera show again. That last one you invited us too was amazing Bernie!” Annette looked at the bow knight.

“I-I-I’m gl-glad.” Bernie tried to smile. “But Dorothea… that doesn’t sound like her… I-I mean! Uh, she’s never sent anything like that to me in her letters…”

“Maybe she’s just gotten busy.” The teacher suggested to the group.

But Bernie shook her head, refuting that claim. “No, Dorothea wouldn’t just change out of the blue… She-She keeps in contact with me… but until recently… I haven’t gotten any letters back.”

“Have you now? She sent me a letter just two days ago. I can have one of the servants bring it here.” Mercedes offered, before waving a servant to fetch it.

The servant delivered the lettered and Mercedes happily handed it off to Bernadetta. The other snatched it right away, her mittens fumbling to open it up. Purple eyes read every line of the letter. The color drained from her face, getting Annette’s attention almost immediately while Mercedes ate some more of the deserts.

“Is something wrong Bernie?” Annette decided to ask lightly.

“...This-This letters… It’s not from Dorothea.” Bernadetta stated at once. “This isn’t her.”

“You can tell!?” Blue eyes widen at the revelation.

She nodded before fumbling her efforts to fold it. Which Mercedes took it back as Bernadetta got up. 

“Something has happened to Dorothea. Because I know her, and she would never just address me as ‘Bernadetta.’ Neither would she know about the recent attack at Garreg Mach. She’s often too busy with the Opera so I have to fill her in. And I didn’t tell her anything about that.”

“Attack at Garreg Mach!?” Annette and Mercedes stood up. 

“Bernie, what are you talking about?!” Annette demanded. “Did Felix tell you something?”

“You didn’t know? There was an attack at Garreg Mach not too long ago. Ingrid got injured and both His Majesty and Professor nearly got hurt. I thought both of your husbands would tell you such things.” Bernadetta explained.

“Dedue hasn’t told me anything, not in his letter recently.” Annette clenched her fists. “He can’t just leave me out like that if Ingrid got injured.”

“Sylvain, so that’s why he hasn’t talked to me recently…” Mercedes then turned to both women with a smile. “Say, if both our husbands decided not to tell us, how about we go and play Byleth and Dimitri a little surprise visit?”

“You sure about that? What about Sylvain?” Annette questioned.

“I’m sure he’ll understand once I have a stern talk with him.” Mercedes clasped her hands together. “Besides, it has been some time since we had a class reunion of sorts. It should be fine if we depart in a few days.”

* * *

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” A woman grumbled, riding a horse on one of the many dirt roads. “Can’t I just live my life in peace?”

She was riding on the road by herself, the branches of the trees giving much shade in the forest. Riding alone, she wasn’t wasting too much time. However, anyone could tell how annoyed she must have been. Even if she did appear like a child. It was Lysithea von Ordelia. 

“Whatever does the Archbishop want with  _ me _ ?” Contemplating aloud, Lysithea was unaware of her surroundings. “Couldn’t she have asked Hanneman for help? I should have a talk with her Grace once I’m there.”

Just as she was about to turn the corner, her horse suddenly stopped. Perplexed, she soon saw why. A trail of fresh blood littered with corpse bits. That wasn’t all. She instantly felt for her magic. It was some time since she ever needed to cast magic. Still, the scholar needed to be cautious. An enemy could be nearby.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Shamir!? What are you doing?” Pink eyes widen, finding what the thief caught sight of: a fresh blood trail.

“Quiet. If you want to follow, stay quiet or stay here.” Shamir shouted a quick glare before following the trail.

The scholar got off her stead, tying into a nearby tree before following. It continued on for a little while. The scholar soon saw the thief kneeling, hiding from something. She followed suit, kneeling down. Crunching noises were not far off, devouring some meal. Unaware of both women’s presence.

Lysithea looked and saw a Demonic Beast. It was clearly injured, one of its limbs struggling to stay sturdy. It looked unkempt and damaged, much unlike the demonic beasts were known to be on their own. Something was off; the scholar didn’t or couldn’t tell what about it was off. She shifted a look to Shamir while the other readied a silver bow.

“Have you been hunting demonic beasts?” She asked, seeing the arrow is removed from the thief’s quiver.

“I haven’t. This beast just killed a corrupt noble and his knights.” Shamir responded while taking aim at the beast. “Before I could retrieve the stolen money he had.”

“I see…”

Both women were startled by a snarl. A second demonic beast had appeared, interested in the meal the first beast had. They appeared to be the same type. Never one seemed pleased about the other. The first one swiping at the other. Then, both of them suddenly clashed in the clearing.

“Wait, are the demonic beasts… attacking each other!?” Lysithea was shocked; never once had she observed that kind of behavior. 

“This is certainly new…” Shamir stated. “Lysithea, you still have Seraphim, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! I can’t just  _ not _ have it.” The scholar changed her concentration to channeling that spell. “But we can’t take out both of them by ourselves.”

“We can. Just need to let one beast handle the other.” Shamir aimed her bow. “And the weakened one looks to be going down first.”

“Fine.”

The first demonic beast soon fell, collapsing down after doing a number on the second beast. Just as the beast roared in victory, Shamir unleashed a flurry of arrows. Most of them piercing through its armor. It caught the beast’s attention, storming over to claw the thief. Lysithea used the chance to attack from behind, using a sneak attack with Seraphim to finish the beast off.

Crying out in pain, the second beast was slain. Shamir and Lysithea stepped out into the clearing, seeing the bodies fading away. As they did, Shamir approached the second one, finding a villager’s body with a broken Crest Stone. The thief said nothing before crushing the Crest Stone under her foot. 

Lysithea approached the first beast’s corpse, mainly to find out what it was chewing on. As she did, she noticed something off. The body itself wasn’t fading into the wind. It looked like… it was recessing back into the body. Getting closer, she prepared another Seraphim. In case she would be struck. Yet as the darkness recessed, her thoughts went from defensive to pure horror. So much so, her concentration vanished as stumbled back.

“What’s wrong?” Shamir caught the scholar, though as soon as the thief saw what the other saw, all bets were off the table. “What the-!”

“I-I need to get to Garreg Mach Monastery.  ** _Now_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original plan for this chapter was to have Claude wake up and help kickstart the plot more. But of course, he decided not to co-operate with my writing, so he's still out of commission. Perhaps in a future chapter, he was wake up so our Blue Lions can get answers. In the meantime, enjoy some of the other smaller scenes leading to the obvious 'class reunion.' Got a few more to go, but I'm excited to write them all back at the monastery. Then once Claude's up, we're going to go deeper into this plot.
> 
> Please feed me with kudos or comments. Maybe even suggestions of what kind of couple scenes I can have. Any of that can help get out future chapters much quicker. Also thanks to everyone for the kudos!! I never expected this to blow up, but I'm very happy with this result.


	4. Chapter 4

_ ‘Hello Bern, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sorry my letters haven’t been coming frequently. The Mittlefrank Opera Company has been putting on show after show with my talents required. It has been quite busy.  _

_ How are things going with Felix? He better not have broken Bernie’s heart. Otherwise, I’ll have to march on over and break his arms. ...Just kidding! I know how close you and Felix have been recent. I’m still surprised at how he even proposed to you. Remember that? _

_ I’m getting off track. I got some exciting news. Recently our Mittlefrank Opera Company got a generous donation from a wealthy noble. He has recently visited our shows and loved all of them. In fact, he’s offered to help fund a production one of my co-workers has been wanting to produce for some time. It might come to fruition and I did manage to convince her to send some free tickets to you and Felix once we get the show underway. Just don’t tell Felix; I remember the last time he came to one of the shows. _

_ I don’t know when I respond with another letter. However, hearing about the others does bring back days at the monastery.  _ _ Both before and during the war…  _

_ Ah sorry, forget I said anything. I hope to hear back from you soon.  _

_ Stay safe, _

_ Dorothea Arnault’ _

Bernadetta still held the letter as she was preparing to leave for Garreg Mach Monastery. She was holding the last letter that the  _ real _ Dorothea sent to her. Not that false one Mercedes had. Something was going on. And like most of her life, she didn’t understand or know what that was. The only clue was in Felix’s letters. Rumors about Those Who Slither in the Dark and the demonic beasts. Bernadetta prayed to the goddess that Dorothea wasn’t harmed. 

She still sent letters to Felix, responding as per usual. As much as her heart wanted to tell him the truth, Annette and Mercedes convinced her otherwise. A surprise visit was meant to be a surprise. Like a class reunion of sorts. How Mercedes even roped Sylvain into coming  _ and _ keeping his mouth shut was beyond her. Bernadetta didn’t have the heart or courage to do the same with Felix. At least in letters.

Still, the prospect of meeting her other students did bring a smile to her face. Everything was prepared, but the day she asked to transfer to Blue Lions was quite a stressful day.

Her time in Black Eagles was... stressful to say the least. It wasn’t a pleasant time at all. Most of the time, she spent time inside her room, isolated and away from others. Until Edelgard practically ordered Hubert to bring her to class. Though on the days she went out, something about Byleth teaching the Blue Lions made her see something. Something quite different.

Byleth always walked around to check up on the students. Didn’t matter what house they were in; she made time to visit each one of them. She asked how their day was going. She went around delivering lost items she had found. Which to this day perplexed Bernadetta about how she managed to find so many things. Byleth always had the right things to say, the right kind of gifts, and even invited her out to lunch. Bernadetta couldn’t help but notice that those in the Blue Lions… were actually happy.

One day, seeing Byleth speaking with Marianne and hearing that switch classes gave her an idea. Over those months, Byleth had grown a nice skill with a bow. Almost matching Shamir in some ways. And those skills… She wanted to learn from Byleth. And hearing that Byleth accepted… it was a dream come true!! And ever since then, with Dorothea even joining, it was a blast.

Yet at the same time, she did wonder… what if…

* * *

“Professor~!” Flayn called out in the library, approaching the Archbishop.

“...Flayn, what are you doing here?” Byleth inquired, closing a book she was reading.

“Well, I just wanted to see what you’re doing. I was going to see Dimitri, but Dedue won’t let me into the office.” Flayn pouted. “And Father is too busy for me.”

“Yeah, sometimes he is a workaholic.” 

“I know, but it is something I can’t fault Father for.” Flayn approached some of the books, picking out one from the shelves. “This is… a book of the history of the Adrestian Empire? Are you reading this Professor?”

“Flayn please, you can drop the title here. I’m not even a Professor anymore.” Byleth flipped the cover of the book she held. “But, I was just reading about the Empire’s history. Ever since the Kingdom absorbed the Empire territories, I haven’t had time to truly understand their situation. Nor had I truly understood the position Edelgard was in.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Just because the war was won, the problems don’t automatically go away. Edelgard’s death did nothing but spur resistance in the former Empire. Something that had to be quelled. Even now, the former Empire hasn’t entirely been cooperative or honest.”

“Wouldn’t be advisable to send the Knights of Seiros over?” Flayn inquired. “It was what Rhea always did.”

“Sure, I could just send the Knights over and use force, but if force is used, I’d be no better than Edelgard. Force can make a change, but sometimes the cost of that is too great. For both the Knights and the people. There are ways of changing people besides force. And I won’t let another war set upon this continent.”

“Understandable…” Flayn had placed her book back, “Well, I was told by Marianne she’d like you to swing by soon. I need to cook up some fish.”

“Fish again? Please don’t tell me you stole from my steal.”

“I didn’t steal! I’m just… borrowing them,” Flayn protested before bowing. “See you later, Professor!”

Byleth shook her head as watched Flayn leave. She still was like a child; no wonder why Seteth couldn’t help but feel protective over her. But the Archbishop couldn’t dwell on that. She needed to return to why she was here.

She opened the book again, finding something stuck between the pages. Taking it out, it was a bookmark. Her fingertips grazed the pages. Byleth wondered what kind of beliefs Edelgard had, and why she believed it would have been best for Byleth to choose the Black Eagles. Her choice back then was an honest one. One that led to this… outcome. 

The conversation with Rhea was fresh in her memory. Two years ago did nothing to ease her worries.

* * *

_ “Ah, I am glad to see that you are safe and the war concluded.” Rhea smiled, greeting Byleth quite early after the war. _

_ Finding Rhea was a relief to many; the Archbishop held much to bring joy to the Kingdom and Church of Seiros. Even with much to decorate her figure, Byleth did feel relieved. At the same time, Byleth couldn’t help but feel something off. Her gut was right to tell her not to completely trust rhea. Her words back at the Holy Tomb were quite… telling. And even transforming into a  _ _ dragon _ _ . But she could ask such things later. _

_ “I take it that Edelgard was dealt with?” She posed the question, almost smiling as she  _ _ knew _ _ . _

_ “Yes, the Adestrian Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg has been defeated. The war is over.” Byleth responded after a moment of silence. “Dimitri and I… sought out that end ourselves.” _

_ Her smile was quite unsettling, but Byleth kept her front. The one she had for all those years before Sothis merged with her own soul. Rhea shouldn’t know how she truly felt. Rhea clasped her hands together in prayer, in gratitude. “I see. You have done well taking my place, fulfilling my sacred duties.” _

_ “It still feels weird,” Byleth stated. “Have you been doing this for years?” _

_ “Indeed. It is no small task serving as Archbishop to the Church of Seiros.” Rhea continued on, gaze shifting toward the windows of the bright sunny day. “I am also grateful for your efforts in saving Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I had only horrendous things he had done in those fives years you were at slumber. It seemed wise of you to come back and stand back at his side. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be able to tell what tragedy might have befallen him.” _

_ “Dimitri was my student; I could never abandon him. Not after all that he has been through.” _

_ “And what of him now? I’ve heard he’s set to inherit the throne. Do you believe he is fit of role with all he has done?” _

_ “I don’t doubt it,” Byleth stated firmly. “I had seen him grow so much; both in the academy and in the war. I do not brush aside what sins he might have done prior to my return. As I see it now, he will atone for those sins as ruling as King. That is his only hope to atone for what has come.” _

_ “A fine choice. I would have expected nothing less.” Something felt off with Rhea’s gaze. “Byleth, I…” _

* * *

Byleth couldn’t recall much else of the conversation, being tired and weak from the sleepless nights of war and the exhaustion that followed. Though after that, Rhea stepped down and nearly outright vanished. She left with Catherine, who left with the Thunderbrand. Into the unknown, never in those two years after the war did a word from the former Archbishop or former Knight of Seiros. Nobody knew where they went or even saw them. 

Sometimes, she imagined Sothis scolding Byleth for wandering about like a chicken without a head. The Beginning often acted as a guiding voice despite the youthful appearance. Nevermore did she speak; they were one and the same. But, she wasn’t alone anymore. She had a husband, one that she loved unconditionally as did he. 

“Whatever are you doing here, my beloved?” Speaking of, Dimitri seemed to have intruded the room.

Byleth looked up and smiled, closing the book. “I was just reading. I’m surprised Dedue let you out of your duties.”

“Well, I may or may not have had some helped.” His gentle smile always brightened her day. “Say, what are you reading?”

“Just some history about the Aderstian Empire. I’ve been against sending forces to quell some of the recent resistances. Even though it is advised, I wanted to understand their position before I make a decision.” Byleth explained, keeping the topic of Edelgard out of her words. “With recent events, spreading out the Knights of Seiros so thinly wouldn’t be advisable.”

“Is there any way for me to ease your burden? You have been working tirelessly these past few days.”

“Dima, you know that’s not possible. We have a Kingdom and Church to run while investigating recent events. You already have enough on your table.”

“It is never enough if you’re suffering the workload by yourself! Please, let me help you.”

She sighed. “Find, but first I need you to carry some books for me. Then we can work from there.”

* * *

Byleth was stirring awake. Did she fall asleep? She found herself yawning, awakening in a dark area of sorts. This place… it was much like the dreams she had with Sothis. Well, before Sothis and she became one. As she looked around, it didn’t appear like the Holy Tomb. So this wasn’t Sothis’ doing. At least just yet. 

Whatever reason would she be here for? She rarely had dreams like these before. 

_ “...Reach for my hand…” _

Emerald eyes widen. Somebody else was here. She lacked any weapons to protect herself, but she had to remain cautious. It sounded nearby, so the Archbishop decided to follow the voice. After all, the noise didn’t echo around; except voices, Sothis always corrected her on that matter.

_ “...I'll soar away…” _

It sounded so familiar. A voice lost to time as the face of who once had it. Something struck her as the voice sounded closer. The darkness was starting to take form. No longer was in appearing like the Holy Tomb. It was like… a completely foreign place. Like a forgotten temple, cast in darkness. It was nothing she’s ever seen before. Glowing lines around what looked like polished steel. Everything about it… it looked unnatural.

_ “...Into the dawn, _

_ Oh, I wish I could stay...” _

Soon enough, she found herself standing in front of something chained. It appeared like a coffin. A gem-stone looked to be embedded, glowing red unlike the others around it. Only this specific one had chains. The others had a blue gemstone and looked to be free. 

The voice seemed to be from the figure cloaked in a dark robe. Byleth assumed the person was a woman, by the sound of the singing voice. The singer had their back toward Byleth, stopping their song. It was almost as if…

“Oh, so you’ve heard my song.” Byleth flinched as the woman spoke. “We have waited so long for your revival.”

What she addressing her? Byleth thought before noticing the cloaked woman shaking her head. 

“We were fortunate enough that the Kingdom didn’t seek out our removal. It has given us time to regroup and continue on with our goal. However, it still took us time to fully complete your return. Such as with the Sword of the Creator and its Crest Stone.” The figure explained. “Seiros still lives as well.”

The chained object rumbled. Whether it was grumbling or growl was indeterminable for Byleth. From it, a voice suddenly sent chills down her spine.

** _“...Seiros…”_ ** It was most certainly a male.

“Indeed, she had left the spotlight and went into hiding. No doubt leaving the care of the Church to the Ashen Demon. Seiros truly believes all has been done.” The figure stated, seemingly lowering their head. “This same Ashen Demon turned Archbishop now wields the Sword of the Creator.”

That certainly got a reaction. The object shook some more before she felt pressure around her heart. Almost as if something was triggered by that mention. Like a hand gripping her heart, she felt that tremendous force nearly stopping her heart.

“I understand your anger, your rage: all of us do. However, we still require time… The Kingdom and the Church have started to catch on. With more time, your time to reign will finally come… King of Liberation.”

“...King of Liberation…?” Byleth couldn’t recall hearing such a title before, not to anyone she encountered.

_ “...Reach for my hand… _

_ ...I'll soar away… _

_ ...Into the dawn, _

_ Oh, I wish I could stay...” _

The Archbishop jolted at hearing the song once more as everything went to black.

* * *

As much as Byleth wanted to speak about her dream, her next day few days were busy work. Enough to keep her from meeting with her dear husband or have any spare time. The recent events were putting a lot of workloads. She wondered how Rhea was even managing to handle these things. Though there was a saving grace for the present day.

“Surprise!!” Annette shouted once the group had entered the audience hall.

The actions and reactions were nearly instantaneous. Bernadetta had somehow broken the ice first. Running right over and embracing her husband with open arms. Truthfully, a bit startling for everyone. Felix was blushing as he hesitantly hugged her back. Sylvain laughed as he walked over with Mercedes, the antics riling the Mortal Servant up. Annette then came up and shared a short kiss with Dedue. Something that made the royal couple blush while things died down.

“Annette! Sylvain! Mercedes! Bernadetta!” Dimitri exclaimed. “What are you all doing here?”

“Do you really expect us to  _ not _ be here when our former professor was nearly attacked!?” Annette pouted. “Besides, it's been so long since we’ve all been together!”

“Still, however, did you hide this from us?” Byleth smiled, amused by her former students’ surprise.

“It wasn’t easy, but Mercedes, Annette, and Bernadetta managed to plan this all out under my nose.” Sylvain sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t even know until the day we left.”

“Serves you right for not telling us anything.” Annette stuck her tongue out. “And that goes for all of you as well!”

“I’m sorry.” Dedue apologized.

“Well, it's not like we can keep you out of it anymore.” Felix conceded. “But we didn’t want you involved in this.”

“After everything we’ve been through?” Mercedes questioned. “That’s new, even for you.”

“Quiet.” Felix huffed.

“We can all have a proper sit-down and talk later.” Byleth laughed a bit. “Right now, we-!”

“Your Grace!” A Knight of Seiros barged into the room, where everyone was currently gathered. “I apologize for interrupting.”

“What is it?” Byleth inquired, waving to Seteth before he could shout anything.

“It is Lysithea von Ordelia. She has just arrived with… some guests.” The Knight stated.

“Some guests?” Dimitri pondered.

“Your Majesty. Your Grace.” Shamir just barged into the audience hall. “You two seem well.”

“Shamir! What a surprise!” Seteth exclaimed. “You look well. How have these past two years been?”

“Fine.” The former mercenary changed tides. “I wasn’t expecting to return. However…”

“That is quite enough Shamir!” Lysithesea entered the chamber next. Byleth waved away the Knight as the noble bowed. “It has been some time, Your Majesty and Your Grace.”

“Same to you as well.” Byleth smiled. “So, Shamir, you were the guest Lysithea brought with her?”

“Not quite.” Shamir quickly glanced to Lysithea. “She brought somebody else along.”

“Somebody else?” The three in power were perplexed by this statement.

“It is  not some _ body _ . More like some _ thing _ else. It came from a demonic beast and…” Lysithea’s eyes wavered for a moment. “I’d like for you to see this yourself.”

“It isn’t a Crest Stone?” Dimitri asked.

The response was immediate. She shook her head. “It would be best for you to see rather than explain.”

Neither the King of Faerghus nor the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros knew how to respond to what was presented before them. They had followed Lysithea and Shamir to the third thing they brought with them. Some of the other monastery staff gathered where it laid. Dedue was quick to the King’s side, as were the rest of the Blue Lions who gathered about. The thing brought was being surrounded by soldiers. Shamir making an off-handed remark about something. 

When they arrived, it was Dimitri who asked the question. “Why did you use rope?”

“It was all we had at the time. We didn’t want to backstab in the night.” Shamir replied as everyone saw what was brought.”

“No way… this can’t be.” Ingrid was shocked, the first to speak up after the King.

“This isn’t some crude joke,” Felix looked away, holding Bernadetta close to him. “Is it?”

“Of course not? Do you think I would do such a meaningless thing?!” Lysithea snapped back as Marianne stood by.

“Lysithea… this is…” Dimitri hesitated to continue on.

All eyes were on the tied-up person with bleach white hair. Snow white that nearly resembled that of Edelgard. Though the tattered red and black dress… wasn’t doing any good for their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Having a second unconscious and bound person brought to Garreg Mach Monastery wasn’t entirely unheard of. Sometimes they were prisoners brought back for judgment. The prospect of this maiden was certainly different. Lysithea seemed adamant about keeping her bound. Shamir supporting the decision. Byleth wanted answers but had to comply. She wouldn’t allow this person the same liberties of Claude. Not until she got answers.

The crowd was scattered from the area. Dimitri was quick to order the maiden to be treated. That and the former Blue Lions house decided to meet in private. Seteth accompanying them behind closed doors.

“What is the meaning of this?” Felix glared at the scholar. “Why did you bring some girl with you?”

“It isn’t just  _ some girl _ ,” Lysithea folded her arms. Annoyed at his question. “That  _ thing _ was a demonic beast. It only reverted back because it was knocked out.”

“I beg your pardon?” Seteth wanted clarification on that instantly. “Did you just say…?”

“Indeed. That beast transformed into that maiden… or the maiden reverted back to her true form.” Shamir nodded. “I saw it myself.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Sylvain stated. “Everyone knows that once you become a demonic beast, there is no coming back.”

“Believe what you will. But I won’t lie in front of His Majesty and Her Grace.” Lysithea said.

“Well, you did well tending to her wounds. She should awaken sometime soon,” Mercedes clasped her hands together.

“Where is Marianne?” Pink eyes scanned the room.

“Oh, Marianne? I think Hanneman might have her currently locked up in his office. “Ashe responded. “I can fetch her if you’d like.”

“Please, and while you’re at it, I want tea and sweets. Lots of sweets.” The scholar grinned. “If I’m going to be heard, I deserve some pay. And explanation for whatever is going on here. After most of you leave, of course.”

* * *

“...To put things simply, we have reason to believe that Those Who Slither in the Dark have returned with the resurgence of demonic beasts sightings. They may also be responsible for Claude’s current condition and Hilda’s disappearance,” Ingrid explained while Lyisthea was chowing down on sweets. “We wanted you to come and verify some of the findings.”

“Really? Couldn’t you do it yourself?” The bleach-haired female asked between mouthfuls of delectable candies.

“It would be best if you were here to help.” Marianne smiled at her friend. “There has been some time since we last met anyway.”

“...I guess you’re right on that.” A napkin wiped some crumbs from her face. “If I may ask, how many of the others were aware of my… secret?”

Lysithea question was directed to Byleth, who was sitting at the table with a few others. The Archbishop had dismissed to the others, per her request. Even if it was a hard bargain, Byleth was willing to do it. For the sake of others and not trending over Lyisthea’s trust.

“Besides the ones in this room, nobody else is aware of your secret. Some might have suspensions, but just that. I had not confided in others that secret.” The Archbishop responded as she took out a journal. “Including what you know of Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

“What is that?” Annette tilted her head. Eyes scanned the cover. “I don’t think I recognize that book before.”

“I thought so because it is not mine. This formerly belonged to Hubert von Vestra. Former Count Vestra and Minister of the Imperial Household. This was found hidden away, detailing things that have only now become relevant.” Byleth stated, hand still firmly gripping the book. “Mostly concerning to Those Who Slithered in the Dark.”

That certainly changed Lysithea’s expression. She was certainly surprised for a moment. Before regaining her composure. “Whatever do you mean? Weren’t they defeated after the war? And by chance, nonetheless? I do recall you and your husband having to deal with the fallout with Volkhard von Arundel’s… situation.”

“Please don’t remind me. That was way too many meetings.” 

“Still, if Those Who Slither in the Dark are back, they must be dealt with, correct?” Annette asked.

“But you don’t have a legal means of doing it, do you?” Lysithea tilted her head.

“I’m afraid so.” Byleth gave up on that front. “Even with the most recent attack, there was no conclusive evidence to latch any public means of investigation or action. The former Alliance and Empire Territories are still recovering from the war. If Dimitri or I made a public statement, I can only fear what would come of it.”

“Still, you don’t mean to tell me you’re still doing nothing.” Pink eyes narrowed.

“No, we haven’t! We have been doing all we could, but there is a lack of any leads to go off on.” Ingrid responded before the Archbishop could. “It is why we wished to see you.”

“So you could have an idea on how to find them…” Lysithea reached for her teacup. “Well, at least you are producing this time around.” 

“Lysithea please, that isn’t a tone you should have with Her Grace,” Ingrid said.

“It is okay. We are bound by titles in this room. Seteth already is strict on many things. I miss my old freedom.” Byleth waved it off. “But, I’d like to ask if you would assist us. I know your history with them, and-!”

“Why bother asking the question when you already know the answer?” Lysithea shook her head before smiling. “I’d be more than willing to-!”

A knock at the door caught the girl’s attention. Ingrid got up from her seat, answering the door. 

“What is it now?” The scholar reached out and grabbed another cupcake.

“It is the maiden. She’s awakened.” Ingrid responded. 

* * *

Hearing that the maiden had awakened clearly set a few on edge. Lysithea especially. The group decided to hold toward where she was being held. Manuela thought to give her another room. One of the old Officer Academy rooms. It was a precaution. Mainly for Claude’s sake; the fact that the trickster wasn’t awakening was starting to alarm people. Marianne excused herself to return to his side. Byleth didn’t question it. Yet internally, she worried about his condition. 

But she couldn’t dwell there now. Another, more pressing matter had arrived with Lysithea. One that might yield some answers.

“What took you so long?” Felix greeted the group’s arrival. His was definitely not as friendly than the wave Bernadetta gave.

“Well, pardon us for taking our time.” Lysithea’s bitterness from years ago was still present around the other. 

“How is she doing?” Mercedes asked Bernadetta. Avoiding the staredown Lysithea and Felix were having.

“She seems alright. Gave up all a scare when she woke up,” Bernadetta explained. “She tried to attack Manuela with a dagger. Thankfully, Felix was there to stop it. We’ve been on guard ever since. She seems to have calmed down, last I went inside.”

“I see,” Byleth nodded, taking the information inside.

“Don’t let your guard down. She is already enough chaos as it is.” Felix started to the group. “Even when wounded, a cur still bites.”

“You should have seen it fight; it was more like a rabid cur than anything else!” Lyisthea added on.

“Language Felix!” Bernadetta scolded him. “And you too Lysithea!”

“Spare me the lecture. Can we just go inside?”

Felix conceded as his hand reached for the doorknob. “Hey, you got guests.”

The door opens as the group entered. Byleth was first to step in. The wooden floor creaked as somebody shuffled. Byleth met eyes with the white-haired maiden. She was sitting on the bed. Dressed in a pure white gown, her unkempt snowy hair was now brushed down. Strangely enough, what stood out was her face. Those lavender eyes… everything was eerily similar to that of Edelgard. Which was impossible. The Emperor of Adrestia was slain by Dimitri’s own hand. She witnessed her death that day. Dimitri did it out of self-defense… and of mercy.

Which made seeing this maiden bearing an uncanny resemblance to the late Emperor even more confusing.

“What… What do you want?” The maiden’s voice wasn’t the same as Edelgard’s. Her eyes watched Mercedes and Lysithea entered the room as well. Back against the wall.

“We wanted to make sure you were feeling better,” Mercedes started to approach the bedside.

A growl left the maiden’s lips. “Don’t come closer. I don’t wish to harm anyone else.”

“I doubt you would be able to do so anytime soon.” Lysithea was passive-aggressive in her remark. “Especially when you are in the presence of the Archbishop and Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

The maiden looked away, hands clenching the fabric. Byleth decided to take a different approach. She sat down on a chair nearby. Making sure to face the maiden while keeping a distance. Having a conversation without closing distance wouldn’t be doing any good. 

“Pardon Lyisthea’s behavior. She’s a bit… cold at Byleth.” Byleth attempted to start a conversation. “How are you feeling?”

“...Overwhelmed. What do you think?” The maiden didn’t meet her eyes.

“Understandable. I can hardly imagine it being easy.” Mercedes went to stand by Byleth’s side. “I’m Mercedes Gautier. What is your name?”

“My name…?” She looked toward her hands. Her hands and wrists were scarred. “I… They did not give me a name.”

“You don’t have a name? That’s odd.” Mercedes pondered.

“‘They...’ You couldn't possibly mean-!” The scholar’s eyes widen. She regained composure, lowering her aggression shortly. “Hold on, do you remember anything that happened in the forest?”

The maiden clasped her hands together. Long locks of white covered much of her face. “I… I do not remember. I cannot… I barely remember anything. All I remember are crimson flowers, strange people in black… I wish I could remember more from before the forest.”

“Great. That makes things harder. Say, do you recall anything about the people in black?”

The maiden tapped her chin. “Well, besides being dressed in black. I do think I noticed them with something else. Something with long pink strands of… something. Is this important?”

“Hilda…” Lysithea gasped. “So it was Those Who Slither in the Dark…”

“Those Who… what?”

“They are an enemy faction threatening the stability of Fódlan,” Byleth responded, looking intently through to the maiden’s eyes. “And if they have Hilda…”

“Is this Hilda the one with the pink strands?”

“Indeed. She went missing some time ago. I have no doubt what you saw was Hilda. Can you remember anything else from that memory? Anything at all?”

The maiden pondered for some time before looking up. Mainly to where the Sword of the Creator rested on the Archbishop’s shoulder. “It is not much else I can say. I was in and out of consciousness. However, I do recall another one there. He was certainly a man. He-!”

The group was startled by what sounded like glass shattering outside. They all stood up, the trio veterans instinctually preparing for an ambush.

“Felix! Bernadetta! Is something wrong?” Lysithea was the first to get to the door. She stopped before giving the maiden a look. “Stay here.”

* * *

_ “You know, if we’re going to see His Majesty and Her Grace, we should have sent a message Claude,” Hilda stated as the Almyran royals were in flight. _

_ Hilda still couldn’t believe how the years went by. She had fond memories of her academy days. Those of her close friends and the many,  _ _ many _ _ times Claude took advantage of her own strengths. To which, he teased to that very day. Still, the two grew close as Edelgard’s declaration of war swept across the land. Claude might have been Leicester Alliance’s leader, but he could only do so much. _

_ If it wasn’t for Byleth’s sudden return at Dimitri’s side, she could only think of what would have come of it. The sight of the former Professor did shake the battle at Gronder Field. Rumors had spread of the green-haired professor of years past. Wandering battlefields, following a fallen king. Claude often laughed at those rumors. Yet secretly, she knew he had hope. Byleth had a strong bond with her students, but Dimitri seemed to need her as a pillar of strength. Only she had the strength to stand by his side. The only one to reel him back in. _

_ Hilda knew that without Byleth, Dimitri would have never recovered from his feral state. And Claude wouldn't have left Fódlan for Almyran. Hilda wouldn't have followed after him. Then they wouldn’t have been married. _

_ “Relax Hilda, I’m sure both the Kingdom and Church won’t mind our surprise visit,” Claude turned back, winking at his wife. _

_ “Still, isn’t it a bit dangerous for us to be going  _ _ alone _ _ ? We are the ruling rulers of  _ _ Almyra _ _ . If something happens to either of us-!”  _

_ Hilda is cut off by a scream. Claude pulled up as something clashed beneath them. His wyvern reaction at once, avoiding a tree being knocked over. Wood and leaves crashing beneath. Both royals went a bit lower to investigate. There was somebody being chased. One with pure white hair. Following them were a group of figures in black. _

_ And to Hilda and Claude, they-! _

“Rise and shine!” Metal sounds rang in her ears. 

Hilda groaned as she was forced awake. The sight of the black-clothed hit her with reality. The lightness of her head reminded of Hilda of her current predicament. They had cut her hair and she was a prisoner. Her head was still hurting. But Claude had managed to escape. So did the maiden they rescued. Whoever these people were, she had to remain strong. Even if costed her life, Hilda had to believe Claude would come back for her. Perhaps even Dimitri and Byleth could help in her rescue.

Until then, she had to play the part of a prisoner. Quite a boring role to play. Though, she hoped Claude’s escape meant he wasn’t too injured. Otherwise, she’d give me a reason  _ not _ to be reckless again.

One of the people caught her attention. The strange masked one, speaking to another. The masked one had given her some bit of food. More like disgusting scraps. But something about the masked figure was… familiar.

Hilda shook her head as she continued to eat her meal. If she wanted to escape or just survive long enough to be rescued, she had to eat. She had to just hope for each dawn. Each dawn for a chance. A chance to…

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while college started back up, meaning I got to pass classes and whatnot, I had enough free time and motivated to get this next chapter backup. But we're getting into more of the plot. 
> 
> Also, I wonder what's going to happen next? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Blue Lions so much that I can't bring myself to play the other routes just yet. However, I did come to wonder what would happen post-game if aspects of other routes were implemented (if there was a post-game). Aka, this is what happens if you have a crack story idea and nobody else has written it yourself. Not sure if I’ll continue this, but I’d love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> The paired endings are what I got during my first playthrough of the game, but I did add a few extra characters I wanted to save but I didn’t have to recruit. But I tried to keep it as true to my playthrough as I could.


End file.
